Possibilities Of Love
by JayBayBay
Summary: Hiatus Brittany and Santana run away together from their dark past. What happens, when you put an emotionally damaged, angry teen, with an emotionally unavailable, broken, misunderstood girl? Will love blossom, or will it destroy their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/New story, please give it a chance.**

* * *

It's a crisp, dark night, the moon covered behind musky clouds. Owls are heard, while the cool breeze brushes against my skin. Pulling my jacket tighter around my body, I lightly jog across the damp, fresh cut, grass. The fallen leaves crunching underneath my black converse. As I near my destination, last night's phone call rears through my racing mind...

_I waited patiently for her to answer. She picks up on the third ring,_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, San, I don't know if you're busy right now, but I really need to speak with you.", I hear her shuffling around, before she starts talking again,_

_"Okay, what's up?"_

_I breathed deeply, "So you know how you'll be 18 in a couple of weeks?"_

_"Yeah.", she drawls, and I know she's wondering where this is going._

_"Well, I have an idea. What if...what if I could take you away a little earlier than expected?"_

_She sighs, "Britt, I want that more than anything, but you know if he ever found out it would-"_

_"I have everything planned, all you have to do is be ready."_

_It's silent for a couple of minutes, "Fine, what do I have to do?"_

_"Pack your Cheerio's duffel bag of clothes, money, and whatever else you'll be needing. I'll take care of everything else."_

_"Okay."_

_"Be ready by 1:45 a.m. tomorrow night, sneak out of the house, I'll be waiting outside, alright?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Okay, goodnight, Santana."_

_"Night, Britt.", I hang up, and fall down on the bed, we're really doing this..._

I'm brought from my thoughts with the noise of screaming, and objects crashing. Here I stand before her house, the lights are on, and I see two silhouttes fighting with each other, one is thrown to the ground. I push open the, thankfully unlocked, door, and witness the scene before me. Empty beer bottles lay, strewn all over the living room, a broken lamp sits over at the far wall, the couch tipped over, the room is a mess. He's standing over Santana, who's cradling her cheek, he must've struck her. His breathing is ragid, his eyes black as night. Santana's gaze fixes on mine, and soon he notices my appearance. Stepping over her, he squares his shoulders, trying to look tough, but really, with his beer gut, greasy hair, and stained teeth, he looks like a dick.

"You're in the wrong place girly, run along now.", he waves me off, as I step up to him.

"No can do, Mr. Lopez.", I glare down at the shorter Latino man, blue eyes boring into deep dark brown.

"You challenging me?", his breath is god awful, he squints, and gets closer to my face, side eyeing me.

I clench my fists, and look past him, to a frozen Santana, "I heard you like beating on women. Well, here I am.", I step back, opening my arms up.

He scoffs, "You're going to fight me? For that little bitch?", his thumb juts back, pointing towards the scared girl.

"It's been coming a long time, I've just been waiting for the perfect opportunity.",

with that, he is on the floor in seconds, I'm on top of him, pounding his face in. However, one wrong move, and the roles are reversed. He's kicked me off, and I suffer a searing pain in the ribs. I gasp, pulling myself together. When I hit him again, he's surprisingly sober enough to get two shots to my face, I can feel the blood trickling down my chin. While I'm momentarily stunned, he's managed to get me into a headlock,

"Not so tough now are you. I should just finish you off, but what's the fun in that? We could be so good together.", he whispers in my ear, and my rage is filled once again. I knee him in the balls, and he drops to the ground, freeing me. A kick to the knee cap, and he won't be getting up anytime soon, "Ugh, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you little bitch!", he's holding his leg, and I smirk in victory.

"Don't under estimate me.", I wipe my bleeding mouth with the back of my hand, and when I see Santana, my heart breaks. She's shaking, not realizing that it's finally over. I spot her bag over by the door, walking to it, I hoist it over my shoulder, and when I stand before her, I hold out my hand for her to take, "Come on.", I whisper, and she nods, as we walk out the door, the fucker yells at us,

"You'll pay for this you fucking dyke!"

I stop in my tracks, dropping the bag, "I'll be right back."

I'm running back into the house, right where his pathetic body lays, kicking his stomach as hard as I can, and kicking his face, he's knocked out, I smirk just a little.

I walked back out, picked up her bag, "You okay to walk? The truck's not far from here."

She looks at me incredulously, "I should be asking you that."

I laugh slightly, because yes, I have a bit of a limp, but it's not a problem, "Shut up.", I smile, and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

Part of my plan, is to go back to my truck, it's hidden behind various trees at our secret hide out. That's where everything is, clothes, food, water, blankets, and at least $5,000 in cash. Last year on my 16th birthday, I had gotten my license along with a blue '96 F350, also known as my baby. Speaking of, it came into view, and as we neared, I opened Santana's door for her, before hopping into my side. Putting the key into the ignition, we started our drive to freedom.

* * *

After hours of driving, I stopped at a small hotel, cut the engine, and looked over at the sleeping beauty. The moonlight graced every feature perfectly, from her raven black hair, to her sun kissed skin, and let's not forget her kissable pouty lips. Everything about her is phenomenal. A smile graced my sore lips, as she murmured softly in her sleep. Quietly slipping out of the vehicle, I went to check in. Coming back, I opened up her door, and carried her bridal style, all the way to our room. I lay her gently on the bed, and covered her up, then made my way to the bathroom.

Walking out of the shower, the room still steaming, and mirror fogged, I wipe it enough, so that I stare back at my beaten reflection. Underneath my left eye, is a small gash, I vaguely remembered he wore an expensive thick ring, hm, pussy. My thin pink lips are busted, but it doesn't look too bad. I slightly turn my naked body, and wince at the pain it causes. The right side of my ribs, are bruised badly, it's a mix of red, blue, and purple. I must've been examining myself for awhile, because when I look up, Santana's leaning against the door frame, eyes taking in my entire body.

"What?", I ask, as I dampen a cloth with cold water, and hold it against my swelling eye.

"I'm sorry you got hurt...", she looks down to the floor in regret, and I put my hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at me,

"This is nothing, really. I'm fine, okay?", I give her a tender kiss to the forehead, and she walks me backwards, so that I'm leant up against the counter.

"Doesn't look like nothing.", she drags her finger tips across my ribs, to my abs, lightly scratching, "Let me make you feel better...", she whispers, and lightly kisses my lips, pulls back, and kisses my collar bone, then my chest. Her mouth closes around an already erect nipple, and it feels too damn good. She then crouches down, kissing my ribs, abs, and my mound. I stop her.

"Come on.", I grab her hand, pulling her back up, and leading her into the bedroom. We lay down beside each other, and my hand ghosts down her body, into her sweatpants, feeling wet folds. My fingers slip in with ease, and she moans softly with the feel of being filled. As I'm pumping my fingers in and out of her slick heat, she starts fingering me also. It's not out of want, but of need. Needing to know that this is real, that this is happening. Our orgasms crash upon us, our chests heaving, as our breaths are the only noise in the darkness. With my arms wrapped protectively around her body, she takes to slumber. I kiss her head, and soon after, I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I took awhile, I apologize, life hasn't been too kind to me. Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

I couldn't sleep much last night, the nightmares came back again. If I told Santana, she'd freak out on me. So here I am, looking down at the beauty before me, clutching the black wife beater I threw on, and she looks angelic. She slowly opens her eyes, and I can't help the smile that comes upon my face,

"Hey there sleepy head.", she wipes at her eyes, and stretches her arms out,

"What time is it?"

"Ummm...", I hop off the bed, and go through my bag, all the while, I feel Santana's stare on my ass, I ignore it, and fish out my phone, "It's a little past noon.", I turn to face her, and run a hand through my messy gold locks, I notice her tiny smirk, splaying on her luscious lips, "What?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just...what kind of badass wears Sponge Bob boxers?"

I feign shock, and slap her arm, as she starts laughing at me, "Shut up, you're just jealous!"

She grabs my hips and pulls me closer, "Oh yes, so jealous.", we hold each other's gaze, when she breaks the silence, "When did you even put clothes on?"

"Oh, uh, when I had to go pee, like a few hours ago or so.", she searches my face, not sure if she should believe me or not.

"Okay, well...how about yoooou...get your sexy ass over here...", she scooted back on the bed, spreading her legs, and looking at me with such a desire, it burned straight through my soul.

Crawling onto the bed, hovering over her, "Now what?", I lay kisses along her jawline, as she speaks again,

"Fuck me.", she husked into my ear.

"Your wish...is my command."

* * *

After hours of sex, we really needed to get a move on, I thought it'd be best to shower separately, so here I am now, stuck in my thoughts, as the hot water flows down my body...

"_What's going on?", I just came home on a Saturday evening, and I see my dad with a fiery rage, a tight grip on my mother's arm, she's so scared._

"_It's not any of your business, this is between me and your mother, go to your room."_

My head is hung low, my hands placed firmly on the walls, trying to escape my memories to no avail.

"_I'm not going anywhere.", he glared at me, and shoved my mom to the side,_

"_Go to your fucking room!", he spat at me, and I didn't back down. When he saw my defiance, he raised his hand, and struck me, I took it, and faced him again now with blood slowly dripping down my chin._

"_You make me sick, I'm not just going to sit around and watch you hurt my mother again! Do it to me, I fucking dare you.", his features were stone cold, looking down at me, and finally he spoke,_

"_You are my one stupid girl.", he puts his hand to my throat, shoving me against the wall, I gasp at his strong hold, and try to break free._

My fists slam against the tiles, out of rage, trying to suppress what I'd forgotten.

_My air supply is being cut off, and I'm hopeless, I almost pass out, but then he lets go, and focuses on something else, someone else. My mom must have hit him, but I didn't notice, my body falls to the ground._

"_You're both so pathetic.", he grabs her by the hair and slams her down to the floor, then he starts repeatedly kicking her, beating her. I slowly get back up, and grab an empty beer bottle, I shatter it against the wall, and get his attention,_

"_Oh, really? Think you're going to use that on me?", he walks my way, and I hold up the broken bottle, ready to use it, he keeps walking until he's in range, he raises an eyebrow, as my body freezes, he takes that opportunity to take my only weapon, and he uses it himself. I turn to shield myself, when he attacks, and it pierces my lower back, I cry out in pain, and try to keep myself together. The blood keeps gushing out, and I'm getting light headed, I pass out right there. _

I'm on the shower floor, with my knees to my chest, and I subconsciously trace the round jagged scar, and let my head fall onto my knees, as I sob quietly.

_When I wake up, my shirt is drenched in blood, and he's no where in sight. The only other body in the room, is hers...she isn't moving, I crawl over to her, and turn her over to face me, my worst fears came true. He killed her. Her throat is cut and there is blood everywhere, it's on my hands, I lay there, holding her cold corpse next to me, and cry. I've been there for a long time, and don't even care for my well being. I feel so light, like I could just drift away, like I could just-_

"Brittany? Are you okay?", Santana asks through the door,

"Um yeah! Yeah.", my voice is hoarse, my body numb, and I grudgingly get out of the shower.

When I come out dressed and fresh, Santana is idly flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey we need to get going, we're supposed to be out of here by..", I check my phone and it's already 4pm, "Now actually."

"Okay, where are we going?", she asks, as I pick up my bag, and hers.

"Umm, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with a beach.", she smiles, and it's so contagious,

"Alright, to the beach we go!"

* * *

**AN: It's a little short, but I'm trying, just bear with me, review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I apologize for the wait, here we go! :)**

* * *

We've been driving around for awhile, and finally found the perfect place.

Miami, Florida, oh yes, it's somewhere Santana's always wanted to go to, me too, but I like doing this for her. It's nice and sunny, and filled with so many people. Walking through the entrance, we go to change.

"This is so crazy.", I smile over at Santana, who's struggling with her bikini top,

"What is?", she asks, and I walk up behind her, tying it for her.

"Doing whatever the hell we want.", she turns to face me, and softly thanks me, while I grab our stuff, and head out to the beach.

I purposely let San walk in front of me...I mean, her ass, just looks so good in her bright pink bikini, it really pops against her tan skin. Oh shit, I think she knows I'm staring,

"I'll race you!", I yell and run towards the water, before I get wet, I turn and see Santana laughing uncontrollably, "COME ON!", she waves me off, and I shrug and dive in. When I surface, I brush my hair back, and stand up, eyes landing on Santana, she's found a spot to tan with her sunglasses on, I smirk and shake my head, that's so her.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I swear when Brittany came up out of the water, it was something from a movie, slow motion, the water slipping down her chiseled abs, fuck. I need to stop thinking like this, but she's just so cute, and incredibly hot. She's healing pretty fast, and her bruises aren't that visible anymore. Right now, she's laying idly on some guy's surfboard. From here, I can tell he's well in shape, curly brown hair, and I think brown eyes. That's so like Britt, always making friends with strangers. He pushes her over, making her splash back in the water, I try to hold in my laughter, but I just can't. When she comes back up, she punches the guy in the chest, he winces from the hit. I sigh, just staring at her body, she's wearing a baby blue bikini top, with white and blue striped swimming trunks. It suits her. I sigh, and take a deep breath, enjoying the sun, and cool breeze. I dozed off for a few minutes, but was startled when someone kicked sand on me,

"What the hell...", I mutter and throw off my sunglasses, and eye the perpetrator, "Britt?"

"Heeeyyyy.", she kneels down, and puts her hands on my knees, "I have someone I want you to meet.",

I now notice two other figures, the man from earlier, and a little boy, that looks an awful lot like him.

"Hey, I'm Blaine.", he sticks his hand out, and I smile softly at him, and shake his hand, eyes unconsciously drifting to his abs, damn, what, I like men too.

"Santana.", my eyes then drift back to the little boy, who slightly backs into Britt, and she lightly pushes him forward,

"I'm Jayden", his big brown eyes look down to the ground, I can tell he's nervous,

"Hello, Jayden, I'm Santana, how old are you?"

"7...", he then whispers something in Britt's ear and she smiles brightly at him, and the two walk a few feet away to start building a sand castle.

"He's kind of shy.", Blaine chuckles, and lays beside me.

"I can tell, but he's such a cutie. So are you married Blaine?", he nods his head, "Where's your wife?"

He laughs softly, "I'm actually gay, and my husband is back in New York."

"Oh, why isn't he here?"

"Umm, Kurt doesn't really do beaches, so me and Jayden just took an impromptu vaca."

"Oh, well, your son is super adorable.", my attention then drifts back to Brittany and the little boy, they destroyed the sand castle, and she's chasing him around, I didn't hear Blaine,

"What?"

He chuckles, "I asked how long have you and Brittany been together."

"Oh um, we're...we're not together...", his mouth shapes an 'o', I look back over to the blonde, and she picks the little boy up, and puts him on her shoulders, his arms wrapped around her neck safely, and walks back over to us,

"Heyy, guys, stop being bums and come play with us.", she smirks, and holds out both hands for Blaine and I. She pulls Blaine up, and I still sit there, and cross my arms,

"Noooope."

"Alright then...", she turns and walks a few feet away, setting Jayden down, then slowly turns back to me, and I don't like the look in her eye,

"Whatever you're thinking don't.", I warn her, and she stops right in front of me, cocks her head to the side, and after a few seconds pass, she throws me over her shoulder, and starts running to the water, "Put me down Brittany!", I keep kicking and punching her back, and she twirls me around before dropping me in the cool water, okay, I am so not happy.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I know I'll be in trouble, but it was actually funny, Santana's pouting, but she'll get over it. I've been playing catch with Blaine and Jayden, then I feel tiny fingers trace the scar on my back,

"Where did you get this?", Jayden asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Broken beer bottle, him attacking us, and then it floods back, my mom's dead body...

_I lay there still clutching her limp body, it's been hours, and I'm too weak to do anything, I'm wrapped up in strong arms, and instantly find comfort. I know who it is. My brother, Sam..._

"_He killed her...", I sob against his chest,_

"_We have to get you help, baby sis, you're bleeding everywhere, and you're so pale."_

"_But..what about...what about...", my heart rate picks up, and in an instant, I've blacked out again._

"It was just an accident, I'm fine now, so don't worry about it squirt.", I ruff up his light brown hair, and notice Blaine's questioning eyes, but shrug it off.

_An hour later..._

Everyone's leaving now, it's getting dark, and I wave goodbye to Blaine and Jayden.

Picking up our stuff, San and I walk back to the truck, she's still giving me the silent treatment.

I drive around, and pull up to an abandoned lake, the view is phenomenal. Getting out, I hurry and lay a blanket in the bed of the truck, and rush to San's door, and she gives me this look, but I hold out my hand, and she takes it.

So here we are...laying in the bed of my truck, staring at the stars, and Santana finally breaks the silence,

"You're really good with kids you know."

"Psh, nah."

"You are."

"I'm just nice to them."

"I seen how you were with Jayden today. You'd make the perfect mother."

"No, that's you.", I turn my head to face her, our noses inches apart, and I smile when I see a tiny smirk form on her lips,

"It's so you though!"

"I think...we'd be perfect mothers together.", maybe I said the wrong thing, because her expression falls,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, figuratively speaking, we'd have the perfect family, perfect marriage, ya know?"

"No, I don't know.", her face is hard to read, and she's closing me out, so I take a lighter step,

"Aww, you don't want to be my wife? I could cook you breakfast in bed, give you back massages, buy you flowers for no reason...and if we had a kid, we'd show him or her as much love as we could muster up. I'm hoping for a boy though, so I could teach him how to fight and be a badass."

She smiles a little, "And if we had a girl?"

"I'd teach her how to fight too, and she wouldn't be able to date until she's 20.", we both laugh, and the mood is lighter than before,

"Um, I think we should find somewhere to crash.", and like that, she breaks the moment, but I just simply nod my head, and do as she suggested...

Little did Brittany know...Santana wanted all of those things, marriage, kids, and she wanted it all with Britt. She's just too scared to admit that.

* * *

**AN/Any suggestions would be very much appreciated! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's POV**

_5 years ago, Lima, Ohio_

_Brittany's laying down at the foot of my bed, her hands intertwined over her stomach, while I'm sitting up against the headboard, writing in my notebook._

"_Hey San?", my gaze turns to her, I raise an eyebrow, "Where's your mom?", she rolls over onto her side, head propped up by her arm._

_See, I moved here last year, and I kept to myself. Brittany is my only friend I have. I sigh, and set my notebook on the bedside table, "She is in Mexico.", I answer._

_She tilts her head like a puppy dog, "What's she doing there?"_

"_She left me with my father when I was 7. We moved all over, until we settled here.", I pick my notebook back up, and scribble random things down._

_"Why would she do that?", she scoots up further, laying her chin on my shin. _

"_Another time, Brittany.", I smile politely at her, and she nods her head, _

"_Okay."_

* * *

I try to roll over, but a body keeps me from doing so. I pop open an eye, wincing at the bright light peeking through the curtain, right, Britt. I silently slip out of the bed, and shuffle to the bathroom. Staring at my reflection, I sigh, and splash cold water on my face, when I look back in the mirror, I see him. My heart races, and I shake my head, he's not here. It's in your head, I feel arms wrap around my waist, and instantly find comfort. I turn around, and look into my favorite blue eyes,

"Morning.", I smile, and kiss her cheek, she beams at me,

"Morning to you too, although waking up by myself wasn't very nice.", she pouts, and I giggle slightly,

"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?", I ask huskily, lightly nibbling on her earlobe,

"No, no sexy times.", she distances herself, and I stare at her, she then lifts a finger, as if saying 'wait.', "No sexy times...until after we go shopping!", I laugh at her eagerness, and kiss her cheek,

"Fine, I guess it's a shop day then."

After we got dressed, we hop into Brittany's truck, and go in search of a mall.

"Where are we anyway?", I ask, not recognizing any of the surroundings.

"Orlando, Florida. It's not far from the Miami Beach.", she stated, pulling into a parking lot.

"Whatever you say...", I muttered, "How much money do we have left?", I ask while I unbuckle my seat belt.

She opens up her wallet, and starts sifting through all of her bills "Umm, like...$3,870."

"What's our budget for shopping then?"

"I'd say $1,000.", I nod and open the car door, and we walk into the mall.

It's so big, spacious, Brittany grabs my hand and pulls me into various stores. The clothes she try on, all look so hot. Tight jeans, flannel, V-necks, more wife beaters, that's just Britt for you, she doesn't like much girly things. Brittany and I are in the food court, and I tell her I have to go to the bathroom, so I slip away for a few moments. There's a jewelery store nearby, and a necklace caught my eye. I quickly pay the cashier, and get back to Britt. While we're walking, she stops, and I run into her,

"What is it?", I look at what took her attention, and internally melt, Victoria's Secret...

"You should buy something from here.", her voice is low, and I get what she's hinting at.

"Well alright then."

20 minutes later, hair disheveled, I walk away with brand new pairs of panties, bras, and thongs. Brittany insisted in helping me try them on...and...well...you get the picture. Loading everything in the truck, we embark on a new journey. After driving for a bit, Brittany stops, and I wonder why...I look up, and see a sex store, you have got to be kidding me.

"Nope.", she replied, shit I said that out loud.

"No Brittany."

"Yes.", she's already out of the truck, and tugging me along, great, just great. I don't know what's more embarrassing, having an old lady talk to you about dildos and strap ons, or being surrounded by so many different sex toys.

"We'll take this.", I hear Brittany say, and I look over her shoulder. She pointed towards a red, six inch dildo, and the black leather strap that came with it.

"Why that one?", I whisper, and she pulls me in closer,

"Because red is your favorite color.", I smile a little, and when she starts walking away to get checked out...somebody else is checking her out, and I mean her ass, damn. I shake my head, and wait patiently for her.

"Is this all the shopping for today?", I ask while we're walking outside,

"Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"How are you sure?", she pauses, and leans down,

"Because we're going to be fucking the rest of the night."

Okay...there's a flood in my panties.

I don't know if I'm more turned on by her forwardness, or the fact that Brittany will be pounding me endlessly...whatever, I'm getting laid good tonight.

* * *

**AN/ It's short, I know. Please review, leave suggestions, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

******AN/ Forgive me, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it seems not very many are even interested in this story.**

* * *

Santana wasted no time getting right to the point, and neither did Brittany. Hotel room, and a few hours later, both were breathing heavily, exhausted from their previous activities.

"We have got to do that more often.", Santana smirked, rolling over onto her stomach, looking up at the spent blonde,

"Oh, yes. Please!", they both chuckled, and Brittany felt Santana's gaze remain upon her, "What?", she asked, getting lost in those alluring eyes,

"Nothing. It's just...", Santana shuffled a bit, sitting cross legged, "You could have sex with anybody, but you still always come to me."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well, no. But Britt, don't you want a relationship, and not just a booty call?"

"Ha. San, what we have, isn't considered a booty call. It's just friends helping each other out."

"Yeah, 'cause that didn't sound like a booty call at aaallll.", she chuckled, then got serious once more, "B, you deserve to be with someone who will love you, someone who won't only want to have sex with you."

Brittany's eye brows furrowed, "Well...love is stupid."

"You don't mean that."

"I do!", she waves her hands frantically, trying to rid some frustration, "All my life I've seen people get hurt from love or the one's they love!"

___It's been 6 months, since she's passed. And it still feels the same. I still feel empty. It sickens me. He's still out there somewhere, on the loose. It's only a matter of time before he comes for me,_

___"Brittany?", Sam called, I looked over to him, he sat his duffel bag down, and smoothed down his uniform,_

___"Leaving so soon?", I ask, my voice wavering, and he draws me close, wrapping his arms around me protectively,_

___"Only for a little while. But I will always be with you...", he pulls back, and points at my chest, "Right in here.", he smiles, and it's infectious,_

___"I'll miss you."_

___"Me too.", he kisses my forehead, and I watch hopelessly as he walks out the door._

___/_

___It's been roughly 3 months since I've last held my brother. Since I've felt ____anything. It's so lonely. I walk down the halls, not paying any attention to the wistful glances my way, but maybe I should have._

___"I am so sorry! Are you okay?", I offer out my hand, to the stranger, and she takes it,_

___"Ugh, yeah.", her palm rests on her forehead, "Although I'll have one wicked headache.", I smile at her, and can't help to notice her beauty,_

___"Oh! Hi. I'm Brittany Pierce, and I don't usually knock down pretty strangers.", I hold out my hand, and she shakes it tentatively,_

___"Santana Lopez. And I don't usually get hit on by clumsy, but hot strangers.", she smirks, and after a few minutes, I realize we're still holding hands, I blush, and shyly let her hand go,_

___"So, I'll walk you to class?"_

* * *

"Britt?", Santana snaps her fingers in front of my face, and I must have took a trip down memory lane.

"What?", I ask innocently.

"You spaced."

"Oh. Right.", she looks me over, but just drops it, then she suddenly gets up to grab something, "Whaaaaat are you doing?"

She walks back over, with a little box, and shoves it in my face, "Open it.", I do as I'm told, and find a necklace with the letter S on it, my questioning eyes meet hers, "I kind of...", she lifts another necklace, only this time, with the letter B, "It's my form of saying, no matter what, we're friends forever. And I kind of like the thought of you wearing my initial and vice versa."

"It's beautiful. Thank you.", I go to kiss her cheek, and at the last second, she turns to capture my lips. We start making out, and I slightly push her away.

"What?", she asked, in her sexy raspy voice, I try to find the words, and gain the courage,

"Santana. I need to tell you something. I don't want to be friends with you.", she backed away a few inches, "I want to be lovers. And not, the sex-whenever-I-feel-like-it kind. I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to be my girl.", I cup her cheek, and she doesn't look at me, I sigh, and drop my hand, "I've been in love with you since we met, and it hurts because you don't want the same-", I was caught off by her attacking my lips, I could feel her passion, "What are you...doing?", I asked between her feverish kissing,

"I want you. Please. I want the same.", I didn't say anything more, nor did she. We just spent the night making love.

* * *

When Santana awoke, it was barely daylight. Many thoughts drifted into her head, thoughts of a relationship with the blonde. She looked down onto the peaceful sleeping girl, and felt sadness rush over her. It's not fair. She cannot provide what Brittany deserves. She knows deep down inside of her, she wants everything with her, but just now in this moment. Santana's a path of destruction and heartache, she shouldn't put Brittany through that torture. It's best to just let her be.

/

"Santana?", I blindly grasp cold sheets, and turn to face the emptiness, I shot up, "Santana?"

Searching the room, I noticed she took her things, and I found one little note posted on the door simply saying,

******I can't.**

The room was spinning, my heart clenched, and the ache wouldn't stop. Dropping to my knees, I cry violently, pounding the floor until my fists were bloody and bruised. She left.

* * *

******AN/ Anybody still interested, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Santana and I have known each other for almost a year now, I haven't brought up the mention of her mother yet. She acted so...defensive last time. We just got done with a stroll in the park, and are currently laying down on the grass, looking up at the sky, watching the puffy clouds move,_

_"So...Santana...will you tell me about your mom?", I asked, still looking up towards the blue sky, I hear her shuffle, and she sighs,_

_"You don't want to hear it. It's just a stupid depressing story.", I smile sadly, and turn my head, she's sat up, legs crossed, pulling out pieces of the grass,_

_"Santana. I think I beat you in the most depressing stories.", she looks at me, and nods in understanding. I never told her about my past, but I'm sure from all the whispers and talks, she's caught up._

_"Fine.", she claps her hands together, and smiles lightly, "What do you wanna know?"_

_I roll over onto my stomach, putting my chin down on both hands, while my elbows rest on top of the soft green, "Why did she leave you with your dad?", she inhales deeply, and breathes out, _

_"Well. She didn't want me anymore. My dad did, so then she kicked us both out. But these past few years have taken a toll on my father for the worse."_

_"If you wanna talk horrible fathers, I have plenty to tell you.", hurt flashes her eyes, and memories fill mine._

_/_

_A few months before I even met Santana, I saw him. My father. They haven't caught him yet. He's been on the run. He was staring at me from across the street, and when I turned back, he disappeared. What is he planning? I feared for my life. I have no one to protect me. Sam will be gone again for awhile. It's time to grow up. Time to fight._

* * *

I wake up with a startle, I haven't had these dreams in awhile. Rubbing my face, I reluctantly get out of bed, and head to the kitchen for some water. The apartment is filled with darkness, every shadow makes me defensive. Opening the fridge, I pull out a water bottle, unscrewing the cap, and taking a deep swig from it. I check the clock on the microwave, that says it's only 4:30 am,

"Ugh fucking stupid dreams...", I grumble, shutting the door, a figure comes into view. I instantly pull out my pocket knife (it's always on me) and hold it out to their throat. Then another one comes up from behind, turning the light on.

"Brittany, what the hell are you doing?"

The person who is at the end of my knife, is Rachel, my roommate. I pull back, and toss it on the nearby counter. Running my hand through my messy blonde locks, "Um, shit. Sorry Rach...And uh Quinn, I don't know what I was doing, to be honest."

Rachel looks at me quite terrified, and now I know why. A little blood trail is seeping its way down her throat. I cut her.

"Britt...um...it's okay...", Rachel doesn't meet my eyes, "I'll just go back to bed then.", she leaves, and I am faced with my girlfriend, Quinn. Her arms are crossed, and the look on her face isn't a good one.

She marches up to me, picking up my pocket knife, "Why do you feel the need to use this?! I thought we were past all this nonsense!?", she waves it in my face, then tosses it somewhere over her shoulder, hitting the hard wood floor.

"I don't know, Q. I just...freaked. It was an honest mistake.", I shrug, which flares her anger more,

"Really? Come on. Why were you even up this late?", her green eyes stare me down, and I break,

"I started having those dreams again."

She sighed, "The ones with Santana? Or the ones about your dad?"

"Both.", she kisses me sweetly,

"It's okay honey. They can't hurt you anymore. Why don't you forget about San? It's been three years, Britt."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less...", she wraps me up into a hug, whispering in my ear,

"It'll be okay baby.", she pulls back, and grabs hold of my hand, "Let's go back to bed, hm?", I just nod and follow her back to the bedroom.

* * *

When I wake up for the second time around, it's around 9 am. The smell of fresh waffles waft into my nose, and when I look to my left, Quinn's not there. Hmmm. Stretching, popping my arms and legs, I sigh, and get up out of bed. Not bothering putting on a shirt, I walk out in just black boxer briefs. Quinn is at the counter, eating bacon, typical, and Rach is the one cooking those delicious smelling waffles,

"Morning.", my voice is a bit raspy, and their attention comes to me. Quinn sends me an air kiss, and Rachel smiles lightly at me, but I don't like the band aid she has on her throat, although it is cute. Hello Kitty. Oh, yeah, I walk around almost naked. I'm not ashamed of my body, and Rachel nor Quinn mind...well..especially Quinn.

"So...what are your guys' plans for today?", I sit beside Q, and she nudges me lightly, and I do the same, and we giggle,

"Well. I am not staying here to watch you two constantly being so sickenly adorable. It's inhumane if I may say so. I will be exploring the lovely city of Los Angeles, while you two will most likely explore each other's bodies all day...and night.", she places a plate of waffles in front of me, and I fake pout at her comments, "Pouting doesn't work on me B.", she laughs slightly, and heads out the room, but not before yelling, "Try not to break anything! We all know what happened last time!", we both blush a little, and after finishing my food, I get up, and stand behind Quinn.

"So m'lady, what do you want to do today?", I ask, while rubbing her shoulders,

"Ugh. I have to go to some family get together thing in New York. It's kind of last minute. And I'll be gone for a few days.", she turns around, and kisses my cheek,

"Well...uhm..what am I supposed to do without my honey?", I smirk, and poke her cheek,

"Yooou could come with me? If you want.", she slides her hand into mine,

"I don't really do...family things. I guess I'll be riding solo for a little while.", she groans, and I laugh, "Aw, you're cute."

"Shut up.", she grumbles,

"Make me.", I get down on my knees, and look up at her in my most sexy way possible,

"Stoooop!", she swats me away, and we both laugh, and I kiss her hand,

"Never.", I give her a toothy grin, and she smiles bright,

"Dork.", she pokes my nose, and I scrunch it.

"You know it!"

* * *

So. Rachel left me, Quinn left me. But at least Quinn and I made our time count, if you know what I mean. I'm wandering around the streets of LA, and walk through the park, but end up running. So yup. I'm getting some good ole exercise when-

"AH fuuuuuuck!", yeah, I did it again. Ran straight into somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and-", my rambling is cut short when I look at the person on the ground, "You have got to be shitting me."

She gets back up, dusting off her legs, and meets my gaze,

"Brittany?"

The last thing I remember before passing out, is her saying my name. This is so not my day.

* * *

**AN/ I took fooooorever, I know. Please don't hate me. I'm trying. Review please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brittany?", when I start coming to, she's hovering over me, and then I quickly get up off the ground, and distance myself,

"You, you, you, ugh!", I frantically move around, why does she always do this?, "You're lucky I don't punch you right now.", we're nose to nose, my anger keeps flaring, and I push her back against the fence,

"Fuck, calm down before you hurt yourself.", she puts her hands up, and starts walking towards me, I lose it, and push her back up against the fence, my arm to her throat,

"Before I hurt myself? Ha, you better be worried if I'll hurt you.", and in a blink of an eye, I find myself on the ground, with her on top of me, pinning me down,

"I'm not a weak girl anymore Britt, so it's best if you calm the fuck down.", I roll my eyes, while I'm both fascinated and angry she took me down, I give up. She gets off of me, and lends a hand, but I ignore it.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Gee, I thought you'd be happy to see me. Guess not.", she smirks, and I do my best to not go after her...again,

"If this is all just a game to you, I'm fucking leaving.", I watch the different emotions cross her face, and she speaks up,

"Can we go talk? You know, somewhere inside?", I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but I walk her to my empty apartment.

* * *

I open the door, and Rachel's still gone. Good. She'd go ballistic if she knew. We pass through the hallway, and I notice her staring at the many pictures of Quinn and I,

"This your girl?", she asks, and I keep walking,

"Yep.", she follows me,

"She's cute."

"Uh huh."

I sit down on the couch, and she sits beside me..a little too close for my liking,

"Talk.", I demand, and she takes a deep breath,

"I guess I do have some explaining to do."

"Why did you leave? I mean, we have an amazing night together, and poof, Santana Lopez has left the building!"

"I did it for your own good, Britt.", I scoff, is she for real?

"For my own good? Santana. I was madly in love with you! We could have had the best life together, and you just...bailed on me!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just felt that you could do better. That you deserved so much better than me.", her head was downcast,

"You were it for me. And then you broke my heart. There wasn't anyone better than you. What I deserved was you.", she lifts her head, and stares deep in my eyes. I could automatically feel the pull between us. It was almost hard to resist, but I broke it, "So, can you at least tell me what you were doing for three years?"

"I went to Mexico in search of my mother."

"Did you find her?"

"In a sense. I found her grave."

"Oh...San...I'm sorry.", I place my hand over her leg, gently rubbing in a soothing manner,

"Um, yeah. It's fine really. I got the closure I needed. Aaaand then I just stayed down there. It was so peaceful, and I just felt inspired...", she shakes her head, "Anyway, enough about me, what have you been up to?", I sigh, she's still the same,

"Well. Whenever my heart got smashed by my then lover, I got wrapped up in some bad stuff. I fought a lot, made quick cash. And then a year later, I settled here in LA. I wanted to become an actress and/or screenwriter. I found that I have a very imaginative mind.", I didn't miss Santana's small smirk, always the dirty one, "And I picked up a few jobs in the time being. I met Rachel, my roommate, at a bar, she's really cool, you'd like her. And I met Quinn a few months later, at Walmart. I may have ran into her cart, and flirted endlessly with her. So. Um.", if I wasn't mistaken, I could sense a little hurt coming from San, "Uh, anyway, what are you doing here?", I ask, trying to get what little information I can,

"Oh uumm, I just moved to LA a few days ago. I want to be a singer. Now I love this city, but I haven't found anywhere to stay. I've been staying in a hotel a few blocks from here. Do you know any place that's affordable?", this may be a long shot, but it's helping a friend out, right?,

"What if...What if you stay here? I mean, just for a little while.", she looked at me like I was crazy,

"Don't you already have a roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, but we can share my room. If you want.", she ponders the idea, and I bite my lip, waiting for her response.

"Only if you're okay with it...", I hug her, and when I pull back, her eyes are so...mesmerizing.

My heart is pounding like crazy, shouldn't I still be angry with her? She did walk out on me...but...that was awhile ago. You've moved on...then why do I feel like this? Oh, god, she's staring at me, oh damn, her lips are so kissable right now. And her boobs, why haven't I noticed them? Her outfit screams 'I'm sexy, and you want to fuck me.' While I'm at war with my inner thoughts, I feel her hand slip into mine, and she whispers softly,

"Thank you.", all I'm focused on are her lips, and the memory of how great them lips work...no...fuck. Stop it, Britt. You're with Quinn now. Quinn? Shit. I stand up quickly, and run my fingers through my hair,

"Do you wanna see my room?", I ask, and she nods her head. Wait. Is this a good idea? Who cares. Shut up. Stop. She follows me into the room, and is stunned by how much space there is, "Told you we could share.", I smile, and she laughs softly,

"You are still a nerd.", she picks up my superman underwear, and flings it at me,

"Hey!", I pout, and laugh, 'cause she's right.

"Oh, and look here.", she picks up my batman underwear, and wiggles it, "Nerd.", she whispers, and throws that at my face,

"Seriously, Santana, don't make me hurt you.", she laughs at my try to be serious face, and I grab her around the waist, and slam her on the bed, straddling her, and pinning her hands above her head,

"Well. This seems familiar.", she remarks, and I blush, instantly getting off her body.

"Um...soooo...", I back up against the far wall. with my hands behind my back, she looks at me, and slowly makes her way in front of me,

"So.", she whispers, and oh how I missed that voice. My body reacts to her immediately in ways it shouldn't. She leans up, lips barely apart from mine, and I lose all function. I can't stop her even if I tried. My mind is telling me no, but my body is telling me yes! Wait...is that song seriously going through my head? Oh shit, she's closer now, I can feel her breath on my lips, I'm about to give in when...

"Hey Britt I'm back!", Rachel yells out to me, and approaches towards my room, "You wouldn't beliiieve who I ran into!", she tries to push open my door, but I quickly put my body against it, keeping her from coming in, "What the hell? Let me in!", she demanded, and I motioned for Santana to get under the bed, she rolls her eyes, and shuffles to it, bending down, purposely putting that fine ass in the air, before scooching underneath the bed, out of sight.

I move away from the door, and Rachel comes falling down on her face, oops. She pushed when I let go. I laughed a little, but she didn't find it funny,

"Well at least I didn't fall, and break my talent.", she stated, getting back up, "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh sorry. I um. I just...I was getting changed.", I lied horribly.

"Seriously? I've seen you butt naked God knows how many times, and now you're suddenly shy?", she eyes me, and I shrug,

"You have such a nice body, and I, I don't know, felt self conscious."

"Brittany. You have a six pack, I have a flat stomach, you have those sexy back dimples, I don't, you have the greatest ass I have ever seen, and mine's nothing compared to yours.", she crosses her arms, and I chuckle nervously,

"Okay fine! I was masturbating. Yep. I didn't want you to see that. It's too intimate for my bud to see.", she circled around me, and smelled me, then came back to face me again, squinting her eyes,

"Your face is flushed...", she sniffed me once again, "New perfume?", she asked.

* * *

**AN/ Hi. Review please? :)**


End file.
